Doctor Who Poetry
by ClaraNoblePond
Summary: Doctor Who has given us countless stories throughout its 50 years of existence. This is an examination of just some of those tales and characters, with a focus on the Doctor's companions and the Doc himself. But it's not just the heroes who get a voice...
1. Doctor

**I lay no claims to Doctor Who or to any of its characters. Those go to the various writers the show has had over its lifetime. Enjoy!**

_._

_The savior of many,_

_The killer of more._

_A God in some heavens,_

_But Devil through another door._

_._

_Remembered by many,_

_Cherished by few._

_A path dug behind him,_

_Not all light and truth._

_._

_Some people he heals,_

_While others he burns._

_Few he will teach,_

_'Cause more cannot learn._

_._

_For as he is treading_

_The lights in the sky,_

_Not many can see him,_

_Those who do soon good-bye._

_._

_They leave either by choice_

_Or by forces unknown._

_And of those still with him?_

_He will soon break their bones._

_._

_But not before showing_

_Their eyes and their hearts_

_The wonders of the worlds,_

_Which will all leave their marks._

_._

_And while many of these scars_

_Are made with one's tears,_

_The others are so bright_

_That they can conquer one's fears._

_._

_And to give this Hell-Heaven_

_The benefit of doubt,_

_Even he can't control_

_What he is forced to bout._

_._

_Soldier without hearts,_

_Along with pure Hate._

_The creatures invisible_

_That could control Fate._

_._

_They would beat us alone;_

_To him out safety we owe._

_So maybe his flaws_

_A blind eye we could show?_

_._

_And those who will travel_

_Can do as they may._

_They all know their chance_

_Of seeing Earth's next day._

_._

_So when this twice-hearted_

_King of infinite space_

_Bound in his nutshell_

_Gives you the chase,_

_._

_Just ask yourself once_

_for which side you pull_

_Are those two hearts half-empty_

_... or rather half-full?_

_._


	2. Tyler's First

_._

_He took her hand and whispered "Run!"_

_She witnessed Earth's death by our sun. _

_Both learned angels aren't always good,_

_To weigh what they want with what they should. _

_. _

_Rose taught that there's more than one hate,_

_Not all Daleks exterminate. _

_They made foolish friends once or twice,_

_Not everyone's smart even if they're nice. _

_. _

_The Doctor saw enemies, old and new,_

_Empty Children, Reapers, a Sliveen or two. _

_Rose and him met a strange man, Jack._

_Who, though at first was mean, now has their back. _

_ ._

_Rose helped him heal from warrior wounds,_

_Cut deep by fear, grief, dead platoons. _

_In turn he showed her a life worth living,_

_A universe that's harsh, but also forgiving. _

_ ._

_The Bad Wolf came and saved the day,_

_But hurt herself in more than one way. _

_Because of her the Doctor had to change,_

_And she felt guilty, mad with rage. _

_ ._

_Why did her love have to die before her?_

_How could he say he'd be back to confer? _

_Who would he be once he changed for good?_

_Now how to tell between want and should? _

_ ._

_"You were fantastic," he said with a smile._

_Claimed he'd be back in just a small while._

_"And you know what? So was I!"_

_And with that his old spirited left for the sky. _

_ ._

_You never forget your first Doctor, it's said._

_And for Rose his first word will stay in her head. _

_He saved her when she though the good life was done,_

_Simply by teaching her how to truly run! _

_._


	3. Eternal Tears

_._

_I had to sit here in silence_

_And cry out my heart_

_Because no one could listen_

_To why I was torn apart._

_ ._

_There were plenty of people,_

_And they all stopped and stared._

_But I could not look at them,_

_I was thus stuck in despair._

_ ._

_And when I did try and talk_

_To the people around me,_

_They all seemed to disappear,_

_How lonely it began to be._

_ ._

_One day I saw a young man_

_Who looked like he'd listen._

_But when I touched his arm,_

_He vanished from where he'd been._

_ ._

_Then came a young woman_

_With a head full of fire,_

_Who walked up to me_

_With a reason very dire._

_ ._

_And for once in my life_

_I saw someone else cry._

_Her tears, just like mine,_

_Said that she could die._

_ ._

_Without moving her gaze,_

_She talked to those behind her._

_A woman in a black dress, and_

_A bow tied man, who seemed wiser._

_ ._

_The girl said that if her I touched_

_I could send her back to her 'him'._

_Suddenly I remembered_

_The boy I'd reached out to on a whim._

_ ._

_So those people hadn't left,_

_They hadn't really gone away._

_I had just sent them by accident_

_To a different time and day!_

_ ._

_I had not known of my power_

_Before this girl came along._

_But as I looked into her eyes_

_I knew what I'd done was wrong._

_ ._

_So as she turned around,_

_Saying "Raggedy Man, goodbye,"_

_I used my mind to send her back,_

_To that boy she did fly._

_ ._

_Then I was frozen again_

_Forced to watch the two_

_As they handled their grief_

_Over what I'd had to do._

_ ._

_And in the same spot I stood,_

_But I didn't try and talk anymore._

_I didn't want to hurt any others,_

_Waited to find what my gift was for._

_ ._

_Then one day, in the corner of my eye_

_I saw another just like I was._

_Weeping, hiding their face too,_

_And only one thing was left to do._

_ ._

_When no one else was watching_

_We moved closer together._

_We just talked, but it felt like_

_The best words spoken ever._

_ ._

_It pained me that I could not_

_See my lover's face,_

_But she insisted it better_

_Not to see of her any trace._

_ ._

_But the longing grew stronger_

_And we did not need longer cry._

_So one night we did kiss,_

_And froze in our hello and goodbye._

_._


	4. The Moment

_._

_I couldn't stop the Fate of Time_

_The Moment crept closer still. _

_Looking at myselves I paused, _

_Trying to strengthen my will. _

_. _

_Power beyond belief was sat _

_Eight feet to my right side. _

_The trigger that would stain my soul _

_Lay where it couldn't hide. _

_. _

_How could I have gotten into this? _

_Why should I even try? _

_What good would really come after? _

_Where else could I fly? _

_ ._

_My future friend stood weeping _

_Tears slowly running on her cheek. _

_My TARDIS trice looked at me_

_Each one appearing pale and meek. _

_. _

_Children I had raised and loved_

_Flashed swift in my mind's eye. _

_Too many were already gone_

_And through this, more would die. _

_. _

_How could I go through with this? _

_Why did I think this right? _

_What justifies losing a whole race? _

_Where would I not fight? _

_ ._

_The button started to fade away_

_Instead hope had shined through. _

_Plans have always been my specialty _

_So I knew exactly what to do! _

_ ._

_My soul would not be stained at all, _

_My friends could still have pride. _

_My TARDIS loved me even more, _

_My Bad Wolf's hope was not denied. _

_ ._

_How could I have not thought of that? _

_Why did it take so long? _

_What foolishness I had to think _

_I could end Gallifrey's song. _

_._


	5. Change

_._

_Time is marked by change, my dear,_

_A thing no creature can stop._

_Not a Dalek or Zygon, a Mortal or Time Lord,_

_Can the steadfast clock hands chop._

_ ._

_Look at me, dear child, and tell me what you see,_

_A simple man with a bow tie?_

_Oh no, this face is not me._

_ ._

_For I have changed many times over,_

_In fact, now too much for my memory._

_My future's been changed and reversed again,_

_Ever since the first chapter of my story._

_ ._

_Do you think that I'll look like this strange man forever,_

_And never change at all?_

_Oh, my friend, will I ever._

_ ._

_What I look like gives not any importance,_

_It's what thoughts and what feelings I possess._

_Though my habits might switch and change,_

_It's still me somewhere amidst all the mess._

_. _

_For though you will not like to admit it,_

_Some changes are on the way._

_And a new burning life must be lit._

_._


	6. Christmas

_._

_In a town called Christmas,_

_A savior came to stay._

_He watched over his people,_

_And helped the children play._

_ ._

_Bravely he fought off evil,_

_Protecting all the time._

_A clown, he made them all laugh,_

_To the hour's chime._

_ ._

_Slowly he was buried,_

_In his newfound home._

_He forgot his "girlfriend,"_

_Curled up in his dome._

_ ._

_But one foggy Christmas Eve,_

_Probably in July,_

_A shaking girl came flying back,_

_Clara had dropped by._

_. _

_He showed her all the pictures_

_His waiting kids had made._

_They always wished to please him,_

_Did not want him to fade._

_ ._

_He made his friend a promise,_

_"I won't send you back."_

_Then, as quick as lightning,_

_He promptly sent her back._

_. _

_Though he still kept fighting,_

_His antiquity grew strong._

_He showed the signs of wisdom,_

_Hidden far too long._

_ ._

_But as he made his final stand,_

_Clara still did come._

_With the help his name had earned,_

_He beat the monsters, every one._

_ ._

_Tick Tock goes the clock,_

_To this fairytale's end._

_Drip drop go the tears,_

_Now 12 Earth will defend._

_ ._


	7. Companions

_._

_I'll stay with you forever,_

_Forever and a day."_

_Heard by me too often,_

_It's what they always say. _

_ ._

_"I don't care about danger,_

_I'm braver than anyone knows."_

_And usually they're right,_

_Though their plan ignorance shows._

_._

_For luckily none of them have seen_

_The horrid death and gore._

_The Universe is not like Earth,_

_Almost nothing is worth living for. _

_ ._

_Kindness is not as common here_

_Among these ice-cold stares._

_Too many times I've looked for help_

_And found that no one cares. _

_ ._

_I've killed, it's true, and maybe I'm _

_No better than others like me,_

_But at least I try to atone my sins,_

_Be the Timelord I wanted to be. _

_ ._

_I wish that I could burn the past,_

_Not water it with the tears I cry._

_For when people ask for my story_

_I hide it, wish the memories would die. _

_. _

_My friends are the ones who utter_

_The vows and promises ._

_Which, though I know they believe,_

_Were made in their hearts, not heads. _

_ ._

_My companions are amazing,_

_I only take the best_

_But even so, I sometimes feel guilt_

_Through our trial or test. _

_ ._

_The pain they feel is awful,_

_I know from my experience._

_How in Gallifrey do they_

_Have so much resilience? _

_ ._

_I used to think humans were weak_

_Compared to Timelords and such._

_But I was gravely wrong,_

_Their inner strength is much. _

_ ._

_Some's strength grow externally,_

_Like Mickey and Martha Jones'._

_Other's strength grows internally,_

_Like Donna, Amy Pond, and Rose's. _

_. _

_A few adapt to change rapidly,_

_Like River Song, my love._

_While others, like Rory, wait awhile,_

_Though all he needed was a shove. _

_. _

_Personally, I am not brave_

_So much as curious._

_My inquires make my friends scared_

_And, in Song's case, furious. _

_. _

_For I have seen and felt too much_

_To stop some things I should._

_It makes me angry and shout aloud,_

_If I could tell them my pain, I would. _

_ ._

_But when my companions step up_

_And carry through things I can't do,_

_It makes my hearts fill with the warmth _

_You get when your friends save you._

_._


	8. Inner Dalek

_._

_The evil face is what you see,_

_But is there more to what they be?_

_Are they just full of hatred all,_

_For without hate they'd be too small?_

_ ._

_They didn't ask for this, you know,_

_They were made to give a show._

_Their creator changed who they were,_

_Left only hate just to be sure._

_ ._

_And though they hate their master,_

_The slaves keep on going faster._

_Because they know they cannot stay,_

_They can't even feel, only obey._

_ ._

_Though most are content to die_

_To kill the man in the bow tie,_

_Two of them rose above wrong;_

_Caan and Sec... but not for long._

_. _

_Sec was half-human near his end,_

_And to the Doctor he became a friend._

_He felt emotions, both good and bad;_

_A change of faith and thought he had._

_. _

_But his fellows did not really agree,_

_So they made him feel much agony._

_The Doctor tried to kill those three,_

_But Caan escaped, flew fast did he._

_ ._

_As this Dalek saw the war as a whole,_

_He fried his mind and found his soul._

_He finally understood his race's sin_

_And why the good Doctor should win._

_ ._

_They've conquered worlds and destroyed more,_

_They've been the cause of a full-out Time War._

_They'd become machines not just in exterior,_

_But also in goals and in their whole interior._

_ ._

_So Caan betrayed Davros, and he then said,_

_"Long, long ago this battle we should have fled._

_I knew that the Doctor needed to win in the end,_

_For while we break time, what he does is mend."_

_. _

_So when all of you hear tales about this race,_

_How they fought and fight almost every place,_

_Recall that even in the most horrible of times,_

_Even in the darkest race there's some who shine._

_._


	9. Time War

_(Note - I wrote this BEFORE the 50th, just based off what we saw of the War Doctor in "The Name of the Doctor")_

_._

_History streams itself behind me,_

_The future glows ahead._

_I cannot escape from my trials yet,_

_I have many a tear to shed._

_. _

_I have to shatter countless hearts,_

_Slaughter more than a few._

_Bend people's dreams till useless,_

_Countless bad deeds I must do._

_. _

_But what I do I do without choice,_

_In the name of Peace and Sanity._

_Though I will look on this scowling,_

_I think how I'm helping humanity._

_. _

_They can't comprehend a Time War,_

_Most can't even accept I exist._

_If a man with two hearts is too much,_

_What about the Daleks in our midst?_

_ ._

_What about the screams of my dying friends,_

_The stopping of hearts and the beating of drums?_

_What about the dark, the void, the depths,_

_Which, each day, nearer and nearer comes?_

_ ._

_My Sons died defending their home Gallifrey,_

_My Daughters charged in the front lines._

_My Family all think it's a glorifying fight,_

_My Wife perished in bloody hands of mine._

_ ._

_The Council can't let their faith in strength be shaken,_

_My Fellows are all but soundly gone for good._

_My dear Master is going crazier by the minute,_

_And I think that it's right well that he should._

_ ._

_I fight a good fight alongside my Teachers,_

_My Peers, my Elders, my Youngers, my Kin._

_But every day I bring my dear TARDIS in the fray,_

_I can't help but think how horrible it'd be to win._

_. _

_These battles have changed me, for worse and forever,_

_As I cannot see any way out but the horrendous._

_To kill both the Timelords and the Daleks at once..._

_The cost to my soul would be tremendous._

_ ._

_I'd never forgive and I'd never forget,_

_I'd never believe and I'd always fret._

_I'd be a murderer like no one before._

_I'd hate myself forever more._

_ ._

_History streams itself behind me,_

_The future glows ahead._

_My name is a secret that I can't tell,_

_My past I will always dread._

_._


	10. Children Crying

_._

_Many wonder why _

_I can't let children cry,_

_And many have asked _

_About my urge in the past. _

_ ._

_There are only a few_

_And I think I know who_

_That could comprehend _

_My need to always mend. _

_ ._

_River, I'll bet, will know,_

_Her father Rory also. _

_We've all shared a pain_

_That leaves this kind of strain. _

_ ._

_Memories unforgettable, _

_Actions most regrettable. _

_The passage of everything, _

_Quick as the cutting of a string. _

_. _

_True, there are some sights _

_Which can fill my nights _

_With thoughts of good deeds, _

_Fulfilling the right needs._

_ ._

_But the others are pure dark,_

_Leaving an inky black mark. _

_Visions shattering my mind,_

_Asylum impossible to find. _

_ ._

_I cannot help but cry_

_While I wait for the pain to die. _

_My soul is left crushed, _

_My thoughts violently hushed. _

_ ._

_So when I see children _

_Hiding in their dens,_

_Crying out their hearts,_

_Letting their hopes split apart, _

_. _

_How can I not help_

_When I've tasted crying pain? _

_How can I not save _

_Those whose happiness can remain? _

_._


	11. The Impossible Win

(By the way - I wrote "Companions" before Clara was on the show. But don't worry, she's getting a voice! Hope you're enjoying the poems, guys :)

_._

_Floating through darkness_

_I know what I feel._

_It's the Doctor's deep sadness,_

_Which I so want to heal._

_ ._

_I don't know my name,_

_Forget what I've done._

_I just care about him,_

_Gallifrey's loneliest son._

_ ._

_I've saved all his faces,_

_All Eleven of him._

_But despite my triumph,_

_My future looks dim._

_ ._

_And finally he talked!_

_Turned 'round and noticed me._

_With him I wanted to run_

_Since my first memory._

_ ._

_First I made sure_

_That his TARDIS was set._

_True, he talked to me then,_

_But he didn't know me yet._

_ ._

_Second I chased him fast,_

_While he ran thoughtlessly._

_Yet I couldn't catch up,_

_Failed at what I should be._

_ ._

_Third I ran again,_

_Though this time he had a car._

_Like a bird it flew by me,_

_Painted yellow as a star._

_ ._

_Forth I encountered a hallway_

_Which he disappeared through._

_But I just want to help!_

_Oh, if only he knew!_

_ ._

_Fifth I stared helplessly_

_As the Doctor fell deep._

_In the glass he was trapped,_

_And seemed almost in a sleep._

_ ._

_Sixth I was in his ship_

_Where he strode down a hall._

_I shouted loudly his name,_

_Yet he still didn't hear my call!_

_ ._

_Seventh he hung for dear life_

_With that strange umbrella he had._

_I pounded with all my might,_

_But he ignored me, made me mad._

_. _

_Eighth I just missed him,_

_As he ran to the streets._

_Everywhere I looked,_

_Hoping his eyes I could meet._

_ ._

_Ninth I stood witness_

_To his moment with Rose._

_He looked safe enough to me,_

_So I decided to go._

_ ._

_Tenth I glanced out a window_

_And saw him in my view._

_We looked out on a great library_

_Where everything went askew._

_ ._

_I'd almost given up_

_When the eleventh visit came._

_But for once in our lives,_

_Our gazes went the same._

_. _

_He talked for a bit,_

_And then tried to walk away._

_I wasn't going to let that happen,_

_For today was finally my day!_

_ ._

_This actually happened twice,_

_I accidentally died the other times._

_Though the real day still came,_

_And it was certainly worth the climb._

_ ._

_I just jumped in his time stream,_

_A crazy thing to do._

_But if there's something he's taught me,_

_Mad men need to travel in twos!_

_ ._

_That's it! I remember!_

_Everything and my name._

_I'm Clara Oswin Oswald._

_And I've won my life's game._

_._


	12. The Pond Years

_._

_If I hadn't met Amy_

_The day I was born,_

_I wouldn't have survived_

_The Oncoming Storm._

_. _

_She has taught me again_

_How to observe and share,_

_Else the last Star Whale_

_Would be found nowhere._

_ ._

_She showed me my greed_

_When I stole her from Rory,_

_But from that I learned love_

_For the two's greatest glory. _

_ ._

_She makes me light hearted_

_And I can't help but smile,_

_'Cause even in hard times_

_We've laughed all the while._

_ ._

_Through her I can begin_

_I can make a new start,_

_Show her things I wanted_

_To show those who're apart._

_ ._

_She's as funny as Donna_

_As sharp as Ms. Jones,_

_As loving as River_

_And as devoted as Rose._

_. _

_And unlike poor Mickey _

_To whom much I do owe,_

_I did not break the heart_

_That Rory's love did show._

_ ._

_Oh I came very close_

_And went a bit too far,_

_But it was never on purpose,_

_I would not true love mar._

_ ._

_For I do not love Amy,_

_And she does not love me._

_Well...we do but in _friendship,

_And the Ponds were meant to be._

_ ._

_And with her I succeeded _

_In getting them together._

_And I was right, they are_

_Perfect in any weather._

_ ._

_In fact, they're almost as tight_

_As me and my Mels._

_Her name now is River if_

_That didn't ring any bells._

_ ._

_See, because of my travels_

_And because of Amy's might,_

_The Ponds had a daughter_

_And Mels...sounded right._

_ ._

_But I have to know_

_That an end there'll be._

_And somehow I fear_

_That soon they'll leave me..._

_._


	13. Lady of Blue

_._

_I cannot talk to him,_

_Though he can talk to me._

_So I must _show_ him my message,_

_If he's to listen to me._

_._

_Sometimes he is furious_

_And very very cross,_

_He'll call me stupid,_

_A worthless old box._

_._

_But the times that I live for_

_Are the times that he's nice,_

_Says that I'm the smartest gal_

_Colored the hue of ice._

_._

_When he wants a vacation_

_Trust me, I do too!_

_But I have to detour him_

_There's much work to do!_

_._

_At first he is angry,_

_Then he is confused._

_But by the time he exits,_

_He is quite unbemused._

_._

_I take him on visits_

_On quests and on raids._

_I know the soul of his mind,_

_And in what danger it wades._

_._

_I try to protect him,_

_To signal him no._

_But whenever I do,_

_Far away he goes._

_._

_I've shut myself down,_

_I've turn off his light,_

_Yet he_ still _finds a way _

_To get hurt in a fight._

_._

_I have risked my life for him,_

_And been imprisoned at least twice._

_First chained by madness,_

_Second by fool's heist._

_._

_But the latter time I found_

_How it is that you thrive._

_And the complicated sad word_

_Which I remember as "alive."_

_._

_That one time I did live,_

_And I talked to my thief._

_But I was re-stolen_

_And filled up with grief._

_._

_For though I was not _dead,

_The aliveness was gone._

_And my thief and I separated,_

_My 'living' story was done._

_._

_After that he has talked_

_Many more times to me._

_And every time he does_

_It feels like I am free._

_._

_And even in the quiet_

_That sometimes is around,_

_We can both share our thoughts_

_And the love does abound._

_._

_So I stay his good mistress_

_In my bluest blue dress,_

_And I will always be_

_His loyal TARDIS._

_._


	14. My TARDIS (companion to Lady of Blue)

_._

_I sit by my darling,_

_And listen to her speak._

_Though no one else gets it,_

_Think I'm a crazy freak._

.

_Ever since that night, _

_My most fateful day, _

_She's always guided me, _

_All the way from Gallifrey._

_._

_Only she can understand _

_What I've been through. _

_Around her, I'm bound to _

_Only say what's true. _

.

_Even River, who's got _

_Part of my girl inside her,_

_Doesn't have the knowledge _

_That Sexy has, no sir. _

.

_For though she's seen my glory, _

_Heard my winning shout, _

_Witnessed all my new companions, _

_Travelled out and about, _

.

_She's the only thing to witness _

_The times that I'm alone._

_When both my hearts freeze _

_And turn hard as stone._

.

_Nothing else can take my venting, _

_No existing thing except my girl. _

_She has worth beyond measure, _

_Greater than a million pearls. _

.

_For of all the universes I've been, _

_And all the friends I'll meet, _

_My girl and her wisdom_

_Can all of them beat. _

.

_She's the one true friend I have, _

_The only one that'll never leave. _

_And no matter what state we're in, _

_She's got a trick up her sleeve. _


	15. Midnight Myths

_._

_The virgin ice glitters_

_Like nothing else can._

_It sparkles and shimmers_

_All over the land._

_ ._

_For Midnight was named,_

_And most fittingly so,_

_After it's darkened blue,_

_Untouched by friend or foe._

_ ._

_Because nothing can touch it,_

_Nothing _living_, that is._

_The light is fatal poison,_

_Deadly as an angel's kiss. _

_. _

_But as for the unnatural,_

_The hated, the strange,_

_Who knows what is out_

_In that perilous range?_

_ ._

_Between spiking towers _

_And kingdoms of ice,_

_What if aliens are kings_

_And us humans like mice?_

_ ._

_Under tainted white pillows_

_Made of flakes of snow,_

_What if there's a ghost,_

_Who's too afraid to show?_

_. _

_Perhaps the shadows and blurs_

_People see in the glass,_

_Are actually the outlines_

_Of a terrifying cast!_

_ ._

_Or the pureness we think_

_The glaring white symbolizes_

_Is actually a warning_

_Of our impending demises! _

_ ._

_Of course that's just guessing,_

_And none could _actually_be real._

_Well, the Doctor has said different,_

_But no one follows at his heels._

_ ._

_He has no other person_

_To vouch he is true._

_Just his word and a fear_

_Of a creature. But who?_

_ ._

_And so nothing has changed,_

_Life outside Midnight onward goes._

_But from the North harder_

_The frost cold winds blow._

_ ._

_I cannot feel them myself,_

_Since we are protected,_

_But what of the creature?_

_Are its winters circumvented?_

_. _

_No, but none of it's real! _

_It is all child's play!_

_Did I just say that?_

_Or is It getting its way?_

_ ._

_At first it just copied,_

_Then it caught up with me._

_Now I must follow after_

_For the creature is free!_

_._


	16. The Follower And The Leader

_._

_I have suffered, it's true, _

_I've lost and I've lied, _

_I have lived to discover_

_I can sometimes only hide. _

_ ._

_I have also witness beauty, _

_I've felt things above bliss. _

_I have been with the one I love, _

_I can still remember their kiss. _

_ ._

_I have felt the grips of despair,_

_I've let them cling to my hearts. _

_I have drowned in my fear, _

_I can remember the worst parts. _

_ ._

_I have now cut those sharp threads,_

_I've broken through to the light. _

_I have been rescued from my prison, _

_I can recall my saviors that night. _

_ ._

_You took away those ties,_

_You soothed me with your voice. _

_You took my hand and ran,_

_You always lead me to the right choice. _

_ ._

_You think that it was I,_

_You think I'm the savior of all._

_You think my companions are the lost ones,_

_You think I'm the one who stands tall. _

_ ._

_You are right, in a way, _

_You're correct that they were lost. _

_You, however, are still quite wrong,_

_You said I'm the one who took the greatest cost._

_ ._

_You should know that you're the one, _

_You know now you're the saviors, not me. _

_You are the ones who freed my soul,_

_You are the ones I try to be. _

_ ._

_My dear companion, you're my guide,_

_Through this sea of endless night. _

_I'm merely the follower, _

_Who found a leader just right. _

_._


	17. First, Second, Third, Fourth

_._

_First a silence,_

_Then a roaring._

_First a peace,_

_And then a burning._

_First a whimper,_

_Then a shout._

_First some hope,_

_Which then goes out._

_._

_Second a vision,_

_Then a spark._

_Second a dream,_

_Then make your mark._

_Second a loner,_

_Then a friend._

_Second a doubter,_

_Then faced with the end._

_._

_Third a judge,_

_But then a murderer._

_Third a gentleman,_

_Then a beggar._

_Third a policeman,_

_Turned to crime._

_Third a role model,_

_Now not even thine._

_._

_Fourth an arrogant,_

_Then a griever._

_Fourth a obstacle,_

_Then a receiver._

_Fourth a mystery,_

_But then a clue._

_Fourth a desperate,_

_But then I found you._

_._

**Can anyone guess what inspired this poem?**


	18. Rose Tyler

_._

_Clara laughs, I smile,_

_Everything is good for awhile._

_But then I cannot help but recall_

_My friend refound in Journey's End's fall._

_._

_Her hair was golden like the sun,_

_She healed me from the wrongs I'd done._

_Her smile lit up her eyes and my heart,_

_Her kindness filled every broken part._

_._

_She saved me just as I saved her,_

_Though how many times I'm not quite sure._

_My regeneration with her was almost a joy,_

_For I knew when I awoke I'd be a happy boy._

_._

_In my Tenth body our love did bloom,_

_She wrapped her heart 'round mine in times of Doom._

_We laughed through horrors all the way,_

_Until we met our parting day._

_._

_She pulled the lever that sealed Earth's fate,_

_And saved her world from the Dalek's hate._

_But in return she left herself,_

_Passed through the walls of time itself._

_._

_I could feel her through our prison,_

_Tried to connect to her from within._

_I thought that she could hear me too,_

_In that brief moment with one as two._

_._

_After an eternity I can't calculate,_

_A found a way to open our penal gate._

_It was the place to say that my love was true,_

_But all I could manage was, "Rose Tyler, I-"_

_._

_I met others friends, like Martha Jones,_

_But I still thought about my lost Rose._

_Then came Donna, who made me crack a smile,_

_But the ghosts of my past haunted me all the while._

_._

_Then came the day of glory amidst pain,_

_When my love came running to me again._

_She held me tight, and I knew right then,_

_That I could in fact be put back together again._

_._

_I regenerated using my severed hand,_

_So that she could talk with a familiar man._

_We faced great odds against Davros and such,_

_But with my friends it wasn't very much._

_._

_During that adventure, I got a new side._

_He was half me, half Donna, and he didn't want to hide._

_He was a pretty good fellow, but he was not right,_

_He felt like he had to use violence to fight._

_._

_So when Rose and I met again on Bad Wolf Bay,_

_I told her how we could be joined, in a way._

_If she taught my new self like she had tutored me,_

_She would get her own Doctor, couldn't she see?_

_._

_But she kept of begging for me to stay,_

_To settle down, to do this thing her way._

_But when she asked what I had said of Me two,_

_He was the one who said "I love you."_

_._

_I still cannot help but dream what I'd be,_

_If I still had her and she still had me._

_And I cannot forget the last time I saw her,_

_In the snow, with a smile that made her look so sure._

_._

_Would my life've been as painful as it's been since?_

_Would I've done a better job against the Silence?_

_Would I have seen River as I do see her now?_

_If Rose could still hear me, would she still be proud?_

_._

_And the question I must ask, and will ask until the end:_

_Will I ever see her again?_

_._


	19. Daleks vs Cybermen

_._

_The Daleks are strong._

_The Daleks are brave._

_The Daleks a new era of prosperity pave._

.

_Cybermen are mighty._

_Cybermen are fearless._

_Cybermen have no feelings to address._

.

_We Daleks are neutral,_

_And purged of feelings too._

_But we decided to be like this, not forced like you._

.

_We Cybermen are better,_

_For we live without your hate._

_And you would not be this way had Davros not chosen your fate._

.

_But the Daleks are superior,_

_For we are much more advanced._

_You cannot even touch us, we won't give you the chance._

.

_But Cybermen will be better,_

_For we adapt as we go._

_Our possibility are endless, whereas your limits we know._

.

_We have fought the great Storm,_

_More than once we have won._

_The Time War we survived, while his side had survivors none._

.

_We have fought the Doctor also,_

_We've beaten him at his game._

_We even made him one of us once, though he escaped, it's a shame._

.

_But remember the time_

_We put him in that great box?_

_When both parties worked together to put him under key and lock?_

.

_Yes, indeed, as it was_

_One of our glory days._

_And our sides put in more effort, used the others merely as slaves._

.

_But then he escaped,_

_And as Daleks are flawless,_

_It could only be your faults which created the mess._

.

_No, the Cybermen held strong,_

_We did not move an inch._

_It could only be you cowards who let him run as you flinched._

_._


End file.
